Daphne Vs. The Model Monster
''Daphne Vs. The Model Monster ''is the 18th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Daphne is invited to a fashion show and is allowed to bring the gang along. When the ghost of a model starts kidnapping all the models, Daphne must step in to stop it. Synopsis Daphne and the gang go to a fashion show and find a monster kidnapping models. The gang is driving toward a fashion show. Daphne was invited to the fashion show (along with the rest of the gang) for her "taste in fashion". They are trying to have people good in fashion analyze their show to see how they can make it better. So they invited Daphne and a few others. So Daphne is pretty excited about this being the first time anyone has appreciated her sense of fashion. Daphne and the gang show up at the show but none of the other guests are there. One guest, a former model, is there. She is Eve Francue. She says that all the guests were scared away by the Model Monster. The Model Monster is the ghost of a former model who was fired after staying on the stage too long. She vowed revenge on the show and now her ghost has come back to haunt it. The models are now in danger but the show must go on. The gang decide to investigate more by heading backstage. Backstage, the models are all in their clothes and are currently practicing on stage. The gang decide to split up. Fred and the girls decide to investigate the angry girl ''next ''to the models and Shaggy and Scooby investigate the director. Scooby and Shaggy meet the director of the show, Ragus Filchers. He wants better models but can't fire the models. Scooby and Shaggy meet the Model Monster and are chased. When they escape, it is revealed that some of the models were taken, but Scooby discovers a piece of...wool? What kind of a model has wool clothes? Meanwhile, the rest of the gang has discovered the person. She is Amanda Tresber, a wannabe model, but she cannot as they already have more than enough. So she wants to get rid of models. The Model Monster-along with Shaggy and Scooby-get there and the monster gets more models. Daphne and the gang decide to find where all the models are. They check all the rooms, but nothing is there. In the final room, Daphne trips over...a trapdoor. The gang go down it and discover the models. The monster comes down and Fred has already set a trap. The monster is helpless as it goes careening into a cell. But it escapes and Fred must set a better trap. Daphne will be bait in this trap. She will pose as a model and when the monster comes then the gang will get him with a cage. So Daphne gets the dress of a model. Daphne goes out, practicing, and the Model Monster appears. But the cage doesn't get him and he makes off with Daphne. The gang chase after him but to no avail. The gang go into every room and finally find Daphne. She has been tied to a chair, and the model monster...well, he tripped. So the gang get the monster. The monster was actually Amanda Tresber. She wanted to be a model. The episode ends with Shaggy getting a call from someone unknown that is telling them to go to a certain place. Cast and Characters Villains *Model Ghost/Monster Suspects *Eve Francue *Ragus Filchers *Amanda Tresber Culprits Locations *Fashion show Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes